


Chrysalism

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: 夜翼跟他的死對頭一起被困在雪山中與世隔絕的小木屋裡。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 20





	Chrysalism

夜翼跟他的死對頭一起被困在雪山中與世隔絕的小木屋裡。

事情的發生經過並沒有看上去那麼離奇，只是布魯德海文年輕的義警為了阻止意圖行刺的僱傭兵，一路追蹤他來到了隱密的深山，沒想到一場突如其來的暴風雪警報讓僱傭兵的目標對象臨時取消了山上的行程，僱傭兵也理所當然地中止了這次的行動。此時不知情的義警不分青紅皂白地出現跟他打了一架，最後他們倆都來不及在大雪來臨前下山。

所幸這位史上最偉大的刺客在山上有一棟臨時的安全屋作為他這次刺殺活動的據點，並好心收留了一小時前正打算踢他屁股的超級英雄。

穿著僱傭兵給他的不合身毛衣，迪克惴惴不安地端坐在閃著火光的壁爐前，手上拿著一杯暖手的熱可可；白髮的獨眼男人也已經換上了居家休閒打扮，那是一件駝色有花紋的厚毛衣。屋子裡淡淡的霉味隨著壁爐裡柴火的烘烤逐漸消散，年輕人緊繃的肩膀也因為陣陣暖意放鬆下來。史萊德還在廚房裡翻找著什麼，發出輕微的瓶罐碰撞聲響。

他們現在乍看就像是一對溫馨父子在山中小屋享受著聖誕假期，完全沒有剛才在外頭朝對方拳腳相向的那種緊張氣氛。除了迪克差點被喪鐘打斷的那條腿還在隱隱作痛之外。

迪克啜飲一口手上那杯香甜的熱飲，上頭的鮮奶油跟棉花糖滿到差點蹭到他的鼻頭。口味非常甜膩，不過他的確喜歡。雖然這個想法很奇怪，但迪克從剛才就不只一次慶幸這個狀況下他遇到的是史萊德威爾森而非其它惡棍。畢竟該怎麼說，他們之間有點一言難盡。

「晚點要來做愛嗎，寶貝？」白髮的男人的聲音從廚房傳出，他從櫥櫃裡拿出只剩半瓶的威士忌對他笑得不懷好意。

好吧，也許他們之間並沒有那麼複雜。

這可能是自從他跟僱傭兵開始床伴關係以來最悠哉的一次性愛。窗外只剩下被風雪肆虐的山林跟狂風呼嘯的哀鳴，年少者跟他的老男人在壁爐的火光前僅身裹一條毛毯接吻。僱傭兵常調侃迪克是他見過唯一一個會向床伴索吻的人，迪克反倒問他沒有接吻怎麼算做愛。迪克常常在思考史萊德對他是不是產生了利馬症候群的現象，他們建立起床伴關係的契機是發生在喪鐘把他揍得半死不活後，他當時渾身是血被丟在原地等死。

就在他掙扎著試圖用殘破不堪的信號發送器發出求救訊號時，喪鐘折返回來踢開他手上的信號器，問他要不要跟自己做個交易。從那之後年輕的義警不時得瞞著同伴跟兇殘的僱傭兵合作並交換情報，以換取自己跟隊友的安全。

有時他們在執行長期任務的期間迪克不被允許與外界聯繫，他跟僱傭兵就是自此建立起用身體彼此慰藉的互動模式。迪克心想那時自己一定是看起來寂寞又可憐巴巴的才讓喪鐘於心不忍。

某次迪克提起這件事的時候問史萊德對他是不是一種利馬症候群。「你知道的，就是綁架犯出於同情跟愧疚對人質產生好感的那種現象。」超級惡棍表示聽不懂這個年輕英雄在胡說八道什麼鬼東西。「那天明明是你自己爬上床求我幹你。」

白髮的男人倚坐在沙發上任由年輕人在他身上上下起伏，壁爐的火光把他的肌膚照映成色情又美好的橘紅色。他雙手扶撐在年長者結實分明的腹肌上，又一次猛然沉腰將男人粗大的陰莖推入體內，快感再次襲來惹得他渾身發顫。男人看見身上黑髮青年的大腿有剛才被自己拿槍托攻擊留下的紅腫瘀青，身上也有大大小小的新鮮傷痕，僱傭兵不知道這名年輕的義警是怎麼想的，但自己特別喜歡在狠狠打一架之後上床。看著對方從尷尬到熱情，再到失控般跟他索求。

剛開始建立床伴關係時迪克要求訂定一個安全詞，僱傭兵對此嗤之以鼻表示小孩子才搞這種無聊玩意。  
「還是你覺得我分不出來你是痛還是爽？」

嘴巴上這樣說其實史萊德心裡知道他是怕做愛的時候被粗暴對待，畢竟正常情況下超級英雄跟超級反派的互動都是很血腥暴力的。最後僱傭兵還是跟他立下了在床上的停戰協議，也答應讓迪克使用安全詞，只是後來他們根本沒用過所以他早就不記得那詞是什麼了。

僱傭兵看著身上的黑髮青年用難耐的節奏扭動身子，在年長者的脖頸間胡亂地落下許多的吻。他的肌膚變得濕黏喘息也趨於急促，獨眼的傭兵收緊腹肌向上頂弄他。年少者的呻吟聲在撞擊下被催化，僱傭兵的耐心也被磨光，他抱起身上的青年將他放倒在沙發上。他勾起年少者一隻腿讓他側躺著被操，對方叫得更大聲了，白髮的年長者摟緊他的肩在他耳邊用調笑的語氣低聲問能不能射在他體內。

「去你的，史萊德。」

僱傭兵笑出聲來，他把迪克壓制得更牢作勢要抽掉性器上的保險套，換來年輕的義警往他胸口暴搥一頓。兇狠的力道讓他想起他跟愛德琳一邊爭執一邊做愛的星期四。年長的僱傭兵喜歡這樣逗弄他的小鳥，看他撲騰著拍動翅膀反抗，但是他的小鳥跟愛德琳不同，因此他也就偶爾為之罷了。

史萊德扯著迪克後腦勺的頭髮強迫他抬頭跟自己接吻，直到他氣憤的呻吟再次變得曖昧。

大雪在凌晨時分趨緩，當迪克被窗外雪地反射的光線亮醒時白髮的男人還抱著他酣睡，他已經很久沒有像這樣在僱傭兵的床上過夜了。抱著他的男人動動身子但是沒有馬上醒來，只是把他當巨大的抱枕蹭了蹭。迪克在想暴雪肆虐下與人相依偎在爐火前是不是讓他有點神智不清了，他跟白髮的年長者昨晚有點太過親暱，激情冷卻下來之後尷尬的情緒反噬而來。他們可能還要再待一兩天才能下山，在離開前喪鐘都有可能會再找機會跟他打架還有上床。

過不久年長的男人在床上伸了個舒服的懶腰，他睜開他僅剩的一眼看見身旁的青年神情複雜地看著他。「早安，早起的小鳥。」獨眼的男人微笑說道，而對方只是朝他擠出一個勉強的笑容。「幹嘛一早就這副表情看我？」

男人慵懶地對他發出輕笑，見對方默然不語又用大手揉了揉他蓬鬆凌亂的黑髮，「你是不是又斯德哥爾摩症發作了？」迪克表示聽不懂他在胡說什麼。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來只是想描寫一個Chrysalism的情景，結果變成炮友之間互相懷疑對方暈船的故事（x


End file.
